Two Diffrent Hearts an Advanceshipping fanfic
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Ash and Dawn are finally going out and no one could be happier! Well, except for Ash and May. Ash is so mad and sad that Drew got May and May is so mad and sad that Dawn got Ash. But when they open up their feelings to one another, danger unleashes from a certain coordinator. Rated T for slight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What? Another Advanceshipping fanfic? I'm going to be uploading a lot cause I found, like, a lot of documents I forgot about. **

**Two Different Hearts**

Ash Ketchum jumped off the port as he and his friends Brock, Paul, and Ash's new girlfriend Dawn walked off the port and into the Hoenn region.

Paul looked around with his sharp stare making his long purple hair do a little spin, "So, where is your friend?" He asked. Dawn took her white hat with the pink Pokeball off to fluff it up some, "She's at her house. Duh!"

Ash and his friends had been invited to come over for his old friend's birthday party. His "old friend" just so happened to be May Maple. As he thought of his best friend he felt his cheeks turn slightly red. So what if he was going out with Dawn? He had felt weird around May ever since they had meat Oscar and Andy. He hopped Dawn didn't know this. Ash cast a glance at his girlfriend who was smiling with Paul and Piplup. She was still dressed in her normal outfit but her hair was in a ponytail.

Ash and Dawn had been going out for one month now and he could tell that Dawn really liked him but every time Ash held her hand he felt that ribbon that he and May had split into two feel like a brick in his pocket.

"HEY, ASH!" Cried a familiar female voice that made Ash's insides squirm.

They turned to see a sixteen year old girl with a blue bandanna on with a white Pokeball, black short, a white tank top, and a blue blouse. She had long blue socks on and white tennis shoes. Her sapphire blue eyes shinned as she saw her friends.

"MAY!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock all yowled in unison.

The three ran up to their friend and each one hugged her. Dawn and May squealed as they hugged, "May, I've been watching _all_ of your contest on T.V.! I'm so proud of you!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Ditto!" May replied with her eyes gleaming. They parted and May looked at Ash with those sapphire eyes that made his heart melt.

"Hey, Ash," May said quietly. Ash put up a hand and waved, "Hey." It was almost as if it was on cue; they both hugged each other passionately. Ash wrapped his arms around May's waist while May wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, "I've missed you," May whispered. Ash drew in her sweet scent, "I've missed you, too."

It was almost as if the world stopped for the two of them. Until…

"Ah-hem!"

Ash and May broke apart when they saw Dawn standing there with one hand on her hip and that look in her eyes when she gets mad.

May was slightly confused by this, _'Why would she care if Ash and I hug? They're just- oh."_

She realized why Dawn had been like that. Dawn and Ash must be going out. May flashed a guilty, fake smile at Ash, "Sorry. I didn't know."

Dawn was the one who said something, "Don't be. I know you guys are BFF's." May flashed a smile then looked at the strange, emo looking boy who was standing next to Brock. "Is this your gothic friend you told me about?" May asked Ash.

Ash nodded, "Yup. That's Paul; the gothic one." Paul shot daggers at Ash but held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

May smiled and took his hand, "Same to you."

The sound of thunder roaring in the distance made everyone jump. "Maybe we should get back to my place," May suggested while everyone nodded in agreement.

May led the way back to her place. When they got there, dark clouds had covered the pretty sunset and the wind had picked up. May put the key in to her parent's house and thrust the door open, "Mom, Dad! Ash and his friends are here!" May screamed.

"That's great, honey!" A man's voice called from the kitchen. Norman and Caroline walked out with smiles on their faces, "Welcome back, Ash and Brock. Dawn and Paul, please make your self's at home. Dinners almost ready!" Caroline said cheerfully.

Ash glanced at May, "So are we the only ones here?" He asked. May opened her mouth to reply but someone else beat her to it, "Nope. I'm here, too."

Ash winced at that voice as everyone turned around to see a green haired boy standing there with a purple and green outfit on.

"Drew," Ash said with narrowed eyes. "Ketchum," Drew also said through narrowed eyes. May, Dawn, and Paul could clearly see the rising tension between the two boys. May stepped in front of them with her hands sticking in both their faces making them blink in surprise.

"Can you two please not act like this when my birthdays in two days? I invited both of you because you two are the two guys I care about most-(AN: Twilight moment!) so don't ruin this for me by fighting!" She almost begged.

Ash saw in her sapphire blue eyes that she was desperate for them to stop. He slumped his shoulders and felt his heart heavy with grief from what he almost did, "I'm sorry, May. Do you forgive me?"

May blinked at him with gratitude, "Of course, Ash. Thank you very much." But when she turned to Drew her smile vanished, "Well?" She demanded.

Drew put on hand on her shoulder-(AN: DON'T TOUCH HER!) "Baby, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asked with a very annoying flip of his green hair. May hesitated then nodded, "I forgive you." Drew grinned and kissed her on the lips. (AN: It's too much! Dies)

Ash, Dawn, and Brock all gasped- brock and Dawn with delight and Ash in horror and shock. May felt Drew try to stick his tongue in her mouth so she quickly stepped back. "Sorry," May started, "That wasn't necessary in front of you guys."

Dawn smiled, "It's fine. I can tell you two really like each other," Dawn said.

May sighed but forced a smile, "Um, yeah. Now, let me show you where you can sleep," She said as she led them upstairs.

They went into a guest room with two beds and three sleeping bags on the floor. Drew had already got one of the beds while Dawn got the other one. So, Ash, Brock, and Paul got to sleep on the floor.

"Ash?" May asked. Ash jumped up and walked out the room, "What's up?" He asked.

May looked a little shy as she started speaking, "Well, you know how I'm afraid of storms?" She asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

"Um, I kind of wanted to know if you would sleep in my room tonight." May said with her face as red as a Torchic.

Ash blushed at this and looked away, "Um, what about Drew? He is your…boyfriend." It pained Ash to say that but he actually hoped she would say 'no'.

May sighed, "Drew is, well, you know, the kind of guy that gives a rose to _every_ girl he sees. And I'm kind of punishing him right now for that so…" Her voice trailed off as Ash shrugged.

"Sure I'll sleep in your room. But we can't have Drew or Dawn know."

May smiled, "I know." Then she hugged him tightly making him blush yet again, "Thanks, Ash. I just get soooo scared during storms."

Ash hugged her back, "I know."

"Everyone, it's time to eat!" Caroline called from the kitchen. Ash and May looked at each other for a moment before dashing down stairs to see who can get the most food first. Drew however had heard what May had offered Ash and now was seeing red,

"Fine, Ketchum. You try and touch her when you two are alone tonight, see what happens."

**A/N: I hate Drew and Contestshipping soooo much! Contestshipping will now be the new "C" word! R/R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter guys! Contains slight sexual content but the intent stuff is up to your imaginations! I don't own Pokemon! **

Two Different Hearts

May drummed her nails on the dresser in her room as she heard the wind howl outside. Her Glaceon was curled at May's feet, sound asleep but May would not close her eyes until Ash was here.

Her door slammed open making Glaceon jump up and May spin around with anger on her face. Drew and his Vaporeon were standing there. Drew was in his as he walked over and put his hands around May's waist, "Hey, Sexy," He whispered with seduction.

May growled, "There is something that most people do before they enter somewhere; they knock. I could've been changing!"

Drew sighed then laid on May's peace symboled bed, "You know, May, we are going out with each other so I don't see why you're all paranoid about me waking in on you shirtless."

As Drew had said that Ash was walking back from the bathroom with nothing but lounge pants on. He was about to knock on the door but he heard Drew and May talking. Pikachu, who Professor Oak had sent back to him from his lab, twitched his ears. Ash became quiet and listened to what they were saying.

Back in May's room, she was pretending to move something on her dresser, "Drew, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I… well, don't feel comfortable with this," She said quietly.

Vaporeon was now trying the lick Glaceon but the ice Pokemon hissed and shot an ice beam at the water type. Vaporeon broke out as May quickly grabbed her Pokemon.

"Can't we just _try_?" Drew pressed. He wanted to tell Ash about this so he could leave May alone. But May spun around to face Drew with anger that could scare a Houndoom, "I. Said. No," She hissed.

Drew either had no manners, or did not care, or both because he got off the bed calmly, walked over to May, and put his hand on her breast making her scream out in anger and shock, "DREW!" Ash thought this has gone on long enough so he opened the door and stalked in the room.

"Drew, what the hell?!" He growled.

Drew glared at Ash, "You have no reason to interfere in this, Ketchum." Vaporeon jumped next to Drew and grinned evilly.

"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily as little bolts started coming on his cheeks. Ash, who was taller than Drew, not to mention more muscular than Drew, stood just a couple inches from him and had murder in his eyes, "Don't ever, _ever,_ touch her like that without her permission first or you will regret it," Ash threatened .

Drew, who was a little scared now, slipped away from Ash and walked to the door calmly with Vaporeon and flipped his green hair, "See you tomorrow, Sexy." He slammed the door leaving a shirtless Ash, a violated May, and two Pokemon who were quiet shocked.

"May…" Ash said looking at his friend with concern in his eyes. May was staring at the door with tears in her eyes and one fell down her cheek.

Ash put Pikachu on his shoulder and walked awkwardly toward the door, "I'll just leave you alone."

"NO!" May screamed grabbing his arms and hugging him so surprisingly Pikachu fell off his shoulder.

"Ash, he always does that me! Can't he see I don't want to have sex with him! We just started going out for Arceus' s sake!" Tears were now falling down her face and she was sobbing.

Ash embraced her back, "I know, May. But I'm here now." For some reason his heart started doing a little jig as May's breast touched his bare chest. May's crying stopped to little sniffles.

When she was calmed down, her cheeks were flushed. Ash sat her down on her bed and smiled, "I'll be right back. I just have to tell Dawn goodnight and that I'll be sleeping in Max's room since he isn't here."

May smiled and nodded and Ash left, taking Glaceon and Pikachu with him. With him gone, May felt a little tingle in her spine. Ash had just saved her from her own boyfriend. _'Dawn is so lucky. Wait! Ash is my best friend! Why should I care that…' _But May stopped herself. Dawn was lucky to have Ash. Secretly, May really liked Ash, too. Why had she chosen Drew and left Ash to go and journey with Drew?

Meanwhile, Ash was walking downstairs to the guest room when lightning flashed making him wince. _'I can't believe Drew just did that to poor May! He doesn't deserve her. Wait, did I just think that? May's my best friend! But still… she's too sweet, beautiful, and caring to be with that loser.'_ So what of Ash had Dawn now? He actually liked May more.

When he got to the guest room, he heard voices inside. He knocked then opened the door to find Brock asleep on the floor with his iPod, Drew asleep in "his bed", and Dawn making Paul look at girl magazines. She squealed when she saw her boyfriend and gave him a hug that he couldn't return.

Ash forcing himself kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be in Max's room if you need me, okay?" Dawn smiled and yawned, "Okay." Ash nodded and left the room while Paul crept into his sleeping bag.

Drew waited until Paul was asleep then got up and walked to Dawn's bed, "Dawn, get up."

Dawn blinked open her blue eyes, "I was already awake," She grumbled. Drew rolled his eyes, "Look, Ash isn't sleeping in Max's room. He's sleeping in May's!"

Dawn's heat started to beat faster when she heard this, "W-what?"

Drew nodded, "Yeah. Here I'll show you," Drew said and the two got up and walked to May's have opened door where Ash and May were.

Thunder roared which made May squeal as she tried to get herself under the covers. Ash chuckled and helped her then turned off the lamp, "Night, May." May hesitated, "Ash, would it bother you if you slept in my bed with me?" She asked nervously.

Ash blinked in surprise and was glad that it was dark so May couldn't see his blushing face, "Um… sure."

He crawled into the other side and tried to stay on the very edge to give May some space, "Night," he whispered. "Goodnight," May whispered back. Just then, lightning striked and thunder roared so loudly it shook the house.

May screamed softly and yanked Ash over to her, curling herself in his arms. Ash was blushing so much; someone might look at him and say, "Look, a Charmander!" A certain hormone was starting to get a hold of Ash's mind.

"May… it's okay. I'm here now and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, May," Ash said pouring his heart and soul in it.

May was stunned to hear this from Ash. When she looked at him tears were in her eyes, "R-really?"

Ash nodded, "Of course, May. You're my best friend in the whole world! I want- no- I _need_ to protect you because if anything ever happened to you, it would be like part of me dying."

May was now in tears and she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, "Oh, Ash! I-I can't believe you just said that to me! I-I…" May's voice trailed off.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Drew were both watching in horror as their lovers were talking to each other romantically while they were in the same bed together. "This is terrible!" Dawn hissed. Drew narrowed his eyes, "Looks like it's about to get worse."

Ash was looking straight into May's beautiful sapphire blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. _'Why did I leave her when I love her?'_

May was looking into Ash's deep, caring brown eyes that showed how much he cared about her. _'Why did I leave to follow Drew when my real true love is right here?' _

Lightning flashed but May didn't notice as she was watching the boy she knew she loved close his eyes, take in a breath, then open them with a smile on his face.

"May, I know that you're going out with Drew but I also have feelings for you. Every day since I left you I've hated myself every moment of my life because I left you. I'm so sorry that I left and didn't try to make you come with me. The truth is May Maple; I love you with all my heart," Ash said with his brown eyes shining.

Tears were falling down May's face as she looked at Ash, "Oh, Ash. I've loved you since the day we first met. I wish that I had gone with you in Sinnoh. I don't care that Dawn likes you because I love you, Ash Ketchum. I love you more than life itself."

Ash now had tears falling down his face. He wrapped his strong arms around May's slim waist and pulled her close to him. He closed the distance between their lips and the two shared the sweetest kiss they had ever experienced before.

Dawn gasped and Drew but his hand to her mouth, "Quiet! Do you want them to hear us?" He took his hand off and Dawn started crying.

"It's going to… be hard… since you have Drew… and I have… Dawn," Ash panted between kisses.

May started to only kiss his bottom lip, "Don't worry. We'll… just… breakup with them… tomorrow."

May then stuck her tongue in his mouth making him moan with pleasure. She stopped and leaned over to his ear, "If you love me so much then make me forget this damn storm outside."

Ash shivered with excitement then flipped himself on top of May. "Fine by me." Ash and May both started with a kiss on the lips while the storm raged outside.

Dawn had enough. She got up and walked downstairs while Drew hurried after her. "What are we going to do?" Dawn asked.

Drew grinned, "Well, I'm going to get Ash to battle me tomorrow then I'm gonna "accidently" make one of my Pokemon attacks hit him. Then May will be all mine."

Dawn blinked hard, "I think I'll do the same thing with May," She said.

The two then snuck back into the guest room while plotting their plan to hurt the two lovers.

Morning…

The morning sun was the thing that woke May up. She blinked her eyes open and smiled when she saw Ash sleeping next to her with his arms protectively around her. She smiled as she recalled last night's experiences. The only reason she did that is because she actually loved and trusted Ash unlike Drew.

Ash stirred in his sleep then blinked his eyes open. "May…"

May giggled and kissed him, "Morning."

Ash yawned and rubbed his eyes, "It wasn't a dream then?" He asked her. May shook her head, "No." She crawled on top of Ash and started to stroke his slight six pack, "Give me another," She whispered.

Ash grinned, "A little eager are we?" He asked. May kissed Ash's neck, "Yeah. I'm ready whenever you are." Ash grinned and whatever happens next is up to you.

**A/N: ADVANCESHIPPING! YAY! Next chapter is going to be battle time! R/R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter and its battle time. I don't own Pokemon!**

**Two Different Hearts**

May smiled to herself as she put her shoes on. She couldn't believe that she and Ash were going out now or that they made love twice. She stood up and was wearing her outfit that she wore in the Sinnoh rejoin. All that she needed was her green bandana.

'_Where'd it go?'_ She wondered. "Looking for this?"

May spun around and saw Ash standing by her bedroom door frame with a green bandana on. May grinned, "Why are you wearing that?" She asked.

Ash shrugged then put his hat that he'd worn in the Hoenn on May's head, "It looks better on you," Ash said, smiling. May blushed then noticed that Ash was wearing his outfit from the Hoenn.

"You're wearing your old outfit?" She asked in puzzlement.

Ash nodded and wrapped his arms around May's waist, "That was best time of my life, in the Hoenn. Because I met you," He said kissing her forehead. May gasped and kissed Ash on the lips. He responded by kissing back. They could've done this for hours until…

"MAY, IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Norman called from downstairs.

Ash and May broke apart and looked at each other with happy smiles on their faces. "I guess we can't do that until we breakup with them, huh?" Ash asked sheepishly. May shook her head then they walked downstairs.

When they got there, Brock was talking to a girl with red hair that just so happened to be…

"MISTY!" Ash and May shouted in unison.

Misty turned to look at them and smiled, "Ash, May, it's great to see you!" Misty exclaimed and hugged each of them.

Norman, Caroline, and Max, who had come home sometime last night, all walked in. "Hello, we're waiting to eat!" Max said rolling his eyes.

Ash, May, Misty, and Brock all laughed and walked to the table. Norman sat on one end while Caroline sat on the other. Next to Norman was Max, Ash, Dawn, Drew, and May. On the other side was Misty, Brock, Paul, Pikachu, Glaceon, Piplup, and Vaporeon.

As they ate, Drew glared at Ash, "Ketchum, lets battle after breakfast, okay?"

Ash blinked, "Um, sure." Dawn smiled innocently at May, "We should battle after them." May grinned, "Sure!"

When they were finished, Ash and May ran upstairs where their Pokemon were. When they got in May's room, Ash closed the door. "When should we tell them?" He asked. May hesitated, "Before you and Drew battle."  
Ash crossed his arms, "You think they know?" He asked.

May shrugged as she got Blazikin, Bulbasaur (in this story she still has one), and put her Glaceon on her shoulder. "I guess that could explain why Drew looked so mad when he offered the battle…" May said with her voice trailing off.

Sudden tears came into her eyes and ash noticed this and walked over to her. "May, what's wrong?" He asked.  
May shook her head, "I-I cheated on my boyfriend. I don't feel…" Her voice faltered and she started sobbing. Ash drew her in a hug, "May, don't worry about it. Drew wasn't a very good boyfriend anyway, was he?"

May shoved Ash away, "What about Dawn? She seems fine!"

Ash ducked his head in sadness, "She kinda flirts with Paul. I also heard her telling Piplup that she kind of likes Paul, too." May put her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry, Ash," She said sadly.

He put his hand on hers, "Don't be. If she didn't say that I don't think I would've done what we did last night." A blush appeared on both their faces when they remembered last night and this morning.

May twined their fingers together and nodded, "Let's go," She suggested. Ash nodded and the two walked downstairs and in Norman's gym where everyone was waiting. May tensed as she walked over to Drew.

"Drew, can we talk?" May asked. Drew raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked with her out the gym.

May drew in a breath, "We can't keep on dating," She said bluntly.

Drew gritted his teeth, expecting this, "That's cool," He said smoothly. May blinked in surprise but Drew kept talking, "I wouldn't want to go out with someone who slept with Ketchum anyway."

May tensed and clutched her fists. "How did you know?" She demanded.

Drew growled, "Dawn and I saw! How can you just-" he stopped himself. "No. You aren't worth my breath. Besides, I think Dawn and I can hit it off." He walked away calmly, "See you on the battlefield," He said winking. "Bastered," May mumbled.

With Ash and Dawn, she had taken this much like Drew only with tears. When everyone came back in, Drew was the one who said, "Let's have a tag battle. Me and Dawn vs. Ketchum and May."

Ash and May looked at each other and nodded. They stood on one side while Drew and Dawn stood on the other. Norman was the ref, "This will be a three on three Pokemon battle against the team of Ash and May vs. the team of Drew and Dawn. Begin!"

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash called.

"Blazikin, take the stage!" May called.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called.

"Roserade, get out there!" Drew called.

The four Pokemon stood with power in their eyes. "Sceptile, use leaf blade to Piplup!" Ash ordered. "Blazikin, flame thrower to Roserade!" May called. The two Pokemon did their powerful attacks but Roserade put up a force field making both the attacks bounce off.

"Since when could Roserade do that?" May shrieked.

Drew grinned, "Roserade, magical leaf to Blazikin!" He ordered. Roserade attacked while May blinked in confusion. _'Doesn't he know I can use flamethrower to just burn those leafs?'_ "Flamethrower!" May yowled and it burned the leafs.

"Piplup, peck!" Dawn cried. Piplup started running towards Sceptile. "Leaf blade!" Ash called.

Sceptile slashed Piplup sending it flying back and hitting Roserade on its way back. "NO!" Dawn and Drew both screamed.

"YEAH!" Ash and May shouted and high-fived each other. Dawn and Drew recalled their Pokemon and sent out Buneary and Vaporeon.

Ash and May recalled Sceptile and Blazikin and sent out Pikachu and Glaceon. Buneary gave a little bounce and waved shyly to Pikachu while Glaceon wrapped her tail around Pikachu. The little mouse responded by giving Glaceon a peck on the cheek which made Vaporeon and Buneary burn with jealousy.

"Buneary, bounce to Glaceon!" Dawn ordered.

"Vaporeon, sonic boom to Pikachu!" Drew called. The two Pokemon attacked but, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Pi-Ka-CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu zapped Vaporeon and the water type fainted.

"Glaceon, last resort!" May ordered.

"GLACE-OOOONNNNNN!" Glaceon cried and attacked Buneary who also fainted. "No!" Dawn choked out.

Drew looked so angry, it looked like he was about to burst. "That's it! You might have taken and slept with my girl- (many gasps went through the gym from this)- but you will not defeat me, Ash Ketchum!" Drew snarled.

"GO, FLYGON! USE HYPER BEAM TO THEM!" Flygon came from the Pokeball and obeyed. But Pikachu and Glaceon dodged making the hyper beam go straight for… May!

"AHHH!" She yelped.

"NO, MAY!" Ash screamed and he thrust her behind him, taking the powerful attack. He fell to the ground and passed out.

"ASH!" Everyone screamed except Drew.

May kneeled down by her beloved as tears started falling down her face, "Oh, Ash. Why do you _always_ have to be the hero?"

Caroline and Norman crouched next to him and they nodded. "I know how to treat this," Caroline started. "But he might be out for a couple of days."

Relieved that we would be okay but sad he was going to miss her birthday, she kissed his lips softly.

Norman picked him up then Ash stuttered, "M-May."

May clutched his hand, "I'm here."

Ash tried to smile, "I-I lov-e y-y-ou," He stuttered before his head rolled back. Tears were falling faster than before but May smiled, "I love you, too."

As Caroline and Norman carried him back, everyone else looked where Drew had been standing but he wasn't there anymore.

Dawn walked over to May and crouched next to her, "May, I'm so sorry! Drew said he was going to hurt Ash but I didn't know it was going to be like that!" Dawn said hastily.

May looked at Dawn and they both stood up, "No, Dawn. I'm the sorry one. I took Ash away from you."

Dawn smiled sheepishly, "Well, at first I just started going out with him to make Paul jealous then I thought he actually cared for me, so…"

They both looked at each other until Dawn held out her hand, "Friends again?"

May looked at her Dawn's hand then hugged her closest girlfriend. Dawn hugged back while everyone else smiled for the two friends.

**A/N: Drew will no longer be in this fanfiction anymore so… PARTY! Just one more chapter and then this will be over. R/R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter! This won't be nearly as long. Sorta like a cliffhanger. Anyway, enjoy this last one. I don't own Pokemon!**

**Two Different Hearts**

May was exhausted from opening all of her presents. Dawn had gotten her make-up, Brock got her sewing stuff for her contest dresses, Paul got her a gothic band t-shirt, and Misty got her grooming stuff for her Pokemon. The only one that hadn't gotten her anything so far was Ash, who was still knocked out.

Dawn put a hand on her friend's back, "Don't worry, May. I'm sure when Ash gets up he's gonna do something extra special!"

Misty nodded, "Yeah. He was always good hearted," She agreed.

Suddenly, Caroline came rushing out of Ash's room with a shocked expression on her face, "Actually, we have one more surprise."

Everyone looked surprised but smiled. The lights went dim, "May, close your eyes," Caroline ordered. May obeyed. "Hold out your hands." May did and about a minute later she felt paper in them.

"Open," Said a voice that sounded strangely like Ash's.

When May did open them, she saw Ash standing in front of her with crutches, jeans on, and was hat and shirtless. "ASH!" May gasped and tackled Ash with a hug.

Ash chuckled and winced, "Hey, you didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did ya?"

May was now crying, "I can't believe you're up!" Ash ran his fingers through her hair, "Did you even see the present I got you?"

May got off of him and saw the piece of paper was flipped over. She snatched it back up and almost fainted.

"YOU GOT ME TICKETS TO SEE BIG TIME BATTLERS!?" May screamed.

"WHAT!?" Misty and Dawn asked at the same time.

Ash nodded, "It also say's 'any gym leader or gym leaders family can take five friends'."

May thought, "I can take you, Paul, Brock, Misty, and Dawn."

Now, Misty and Dawn almost fainted. Big Time Battlers was the hottest boy band ever! With Kendal, James, Carlos and Logan, they really were "Big Time" guys.

May kissed Ash forcefully on the lips. When they parted, she stared deep into his eyes, "Thank you so much, Ash. This is the best present ever."

Ash shrugged, "It's just a ticket."

May shook her head, "Not that, silly. You waking up!" May exclaimed.

"Oh," Ash said stupidly. Everyone in the room laughed until Misty asked, "So, what are we going to do until the concert?" She asked.

Norman smiled, "You all are happy to stay here until then. We have plenty of room. But, I'm afraid Ash will have to sleep out in the gym."

"DAD!" May yowled.

Norman put up his hands, "Kidding."

Everyone laughed for a long time then they all went out to eat and party for May's birthday. What will happen when the concert comes? That is a story just waiting to be told.

**A/N: Phew, that was exhausting! If you don't know already, Big Time Battlers is supposed to be Big Time Rush; don't judge. I might write about the concert, if I get some favs for this one. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
